You Promised
by Lady Andromeda 465
Summary: People need to understand that there is a thin line between life and death. If you cross the line over to death, you're gone. If you stay on the side of life, well, you're alive. Follow us, as Andromeda, Annika, Adam, and their friends deal with life. (TBY one-shots)
1. You Promised

**Hey my galaxies! Lady A here, and I'm here to present to you a seriously sad one-shot I have written. No joke, this is probably one of the most saddest and serious one-shot I have and ever will write. **

**Now, this is just a suggestion, but listen to some happy music, then change it to sad, coz you're in for one hell of a ride**

**Now I hope you enjoy this as much as you can, and I'll see you back once you're done reading**

**Good Luck!**

**p.s. this isn't a song fic, the lyrics at the beginning just help set the mood**

* * *

_ You and me, we made a vow  
For better or for worse_  
_I can't believe you let me down_  
_But the proof's in the way it hurts_

_For months on end I've had my doubts_  
_Denying every tear_  
_I wish this would be over now_  
_But I know that I still need you here  
~Sam Smith  
__I'm not the only one_

* * *

_**Annika's pov**_

No one thought that it would ever happen Not Adam, not Klarissa, not Jeff, and certainly not I. It happened too fast to even process it, and it hit us like trucks.

**(Time reverse three months ago)**

"Andy, can we go to the park?" I ask, jumping on my bed.

Andromeda smiled, "Sure, Annie! It's nice out, so you go get dressed, and I'll grab my keys and get the car ready."

I frowned, "Can we walk instead?"

Andy laughed, "Sure! Then I'll go grab a backpack, and we can have a picnic! How does that sound?"

Instantly, I brighten up, "That sounds awesome!"

Andy smiled at me, then walked out of my room to pack a bag. I quickly got dressed and hurried to the kitchen. Andy stood in the kitchen, putting two sandwiches into plastic bags.

"You ready to go?" She asked, and I nodded. "Great! Let me just grab some snacks, and stuff it in a backpack."

I ran over to the closer, grabbed a blue backpack, and brought it to Andy. She thanked me, and started to pack all the food into it.

"Okay! Let me grab my phone and we can leave." Andy said, putting on the backpack, grabbed her phone, and we left.

When we started to walk on the sidewalk, Andromeda started to skip, singing, "Oh! We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

She bent down, offering her elbow. I laughed, accepting her arm, and sang along with her.

"Oh no, Dorthy!" Andromeda gasped. "It's the wicked witch of the west!" She said, pointing to a green and black car.

"Oh no, Ms. ... Uh... Scarecrow! We must hurry!" I replied, pretending to sound scared.

"Wow, I'm offended that you chose me to be the scarecrow." She replied, holding her hand above her heart. "If anything, I'd be the tin man... tin woman? I don't know, but I'd be that."

I laughed, and she started to sing, "If I only had a heart!"

We laughed, and stopped at the intersection, waiting to walk the crosswalk As soon as we were allowed to walk, I grabbed her hand, and started to rush.

"Come on! I can see the park!" I urged.

Andromeda laughed, "Jeez, impatient much?"

We walked across the crosswalk until a screeching sound stopped us.

"Annika, watch out!" Andromeda yelled, and I was suddenly shoved in front of Andy.

As I fell to the ground, I heard a pained yell and a thump. When I looked up, I see Andy flying across the intersection, hitting the ground hard, and rolling.

She didn't get up.

I suddenly fly up, and ran across the intersection for her. Kneeling next to her, I notice her eyes are closed, and started to cry.

A door slams behind me, and a plump woman comes up behind me.

"Oh no," the woman whispers. "What have I done?"

The woman proceeded to call 911, then hung up.

"I am so sorry." The woman whispered.

"Sorry?" I whispered. "You're sorry?" I said a little louder.

"Yes, I am," replied the woman. "If only I hadn't been distracted-"

I interrupted her, "All of this is happening.. because you were texting?"

"Yes, but-"

"Sorry won't begin to cover it! My sister might be dead because of you!" I roar.

I stop, feeling a weak hand on my knee. I look down, seeing Andy's hand, feeling tears roll down my face. Her hazel eyes were open, pain filling them.

"Please, stop." She whispered hoarsely.

I nodded, biting my lip, and the sound of sirens began to fill my ears, causing me to wince.

Andy's eyes were filled with relief, and she whispered, "Can you reach in my backpack and start calling them?" She asked once she was on the stretcher.

I nodded, grabbing her phone and started to call our friends.

**(A/N oh, i bet you're thinking it's over now, eh? Well, you're wrong! So much more pain and sadness up ahead!)**

_**No Pov**_

**Time skip: 1 hour**

Andromeda sat in her hospital bed, talking with her doctor.

"Doc, will I be okay?" She asked softly, "Will I make it?"

The doctor told her, and tears stung at her eyes.

"Thank you... and could you not tell my friends? I'd like to tell them myself." She whispered, lip quivering.

The doctor nodded, walking out of the room, her friends and sister taking his place.

"Oh my god, you're okay!" Klarissa cried.

Adam walked over to her bedside, wrapping and arm around here, making sure not to mess with her IV.

"I thought I was gonna lose you." He whispered. **(A/N #ladyskydromeda)**

She bit her lip, "Can you grab my phone out and start making a video?"

Adam nodded, taking her phone from Annika. He nodded again once he started to record.

So, taking a deep breath, she started.

"H-hey guys! It's Lady A here, with an unexpected Vlog! Now, about 99.9 percent of you don't know this, but I am in the hospital because I was hit by a car! Yay me... but there is some news that I have yet to tell anyone in the room."

That caused Adam, Klarissa, and Annika to frown in confusion. Meanwhile, someone standing outside the door took a deep breath before walking in.

Andromeda looked down, taking a shaky breath before looking up, tears streaming down her face.

Looking into the camera, she said, "The girl you see in this hospital bed is dying." She took another shaky breath before continuing. "When the car collided into me, it hit me right here," she said, gesturing to her stomach area. "A-and it destroyed most of my internal organs, t-the doctors say I should be dead within two days."

Annika and Klarissa had started to sob, collapsing to the floor at this point. Adam had tears streaming down his face, trying his best to not make the phone shake. The person who had just walked into the room, Jeff, leaned against the wall, and hand over his mouth as he held back a sob.

"They say it's amazing that I'm still alive. Even though this is the last video that I, myself will ever post, I want you all to remember me by how I made you happy, not by my death. If you're ever sad watch one of my old videos, watch Adam, Ty, Klarissa, or hell, even Steve! Do something to make yourself happy! I don't care what, do something. I may not seem like it, but I care about all of you, and when I read your guys' comments, most of them make my day."

Andromeda looked down at her hands for a minute before looking up, smiling.

"Well, I guess this'll be the last time I ever actually do an outro, but before I do, I'd like to say that I have a lot of recordings on my computer that are unused, so I'll probably have K or Adam post 'em for me. So... I guess that's all, I love all of you! And, I guess, peace out." She help up the peace sign as Adam stopped recording.

"P-please tell me you're not serious and this is just one cruel joke," Klarissa sobbed.

Andromeda took a shaky breath, "You know I wouldn't joke about this."

Adam and Jeff finally broke down into sobs. Annika walked to the bed, sniffling.

"B-but you promised that I'd never have to live with _him _again." Annika cried, putting her face on Andromeda's bed.

Andromeda looked down, whispering, "Don't worry, I have a plan." She then looked up, and coughed on her fist, frowning at the blood on it. "Can everyone except Adam leave? I have to record one thing, and it needs to be ninety percent private."

Everyone nodded, respecting her wished. In the hallway, the three people, Annika, Klarissa, and Jeff, stood there, in shock of what Andromeda told them.

"God dammit!" Jeff screamed angrily, punching the wall, then breaking down, sliding to the floor.

Klarissa fell to the ground, hugging her knees and crying.

Annika was the calmest of the three, sitting on the floor, mutely staring at the wall.

Meanwhile, the two lovers sat in Andromeda's hospital room recording her will.

"I, Andromeda Dianne Gray, am recording my will. I hereby give Adam Dahlberg or Klarissa Elain Jacoby to have custody of Annika Roberta Singer. On the topic of Annika, she shall receive half of my bank account, and the house I currently own in Las Vegas, Nevada, and she will be allowed to claim ownership when she is 18 years old." Andromeda stopped to cough. "Anyways, the other half of my bank account is to be donated to the campaign to stop texting-while-driving."

"Your YouTube channel." Adam mouthed.

"Oh yeah, my YouTube channel, Lady_Andromeda465 **(there is no such channel, it's just for the story)**, shall be given to Adam Dahlberg. The last video to be posted on my channel shall be a video-log about my funeral." Andromeda said, face serious. Adam stopped recording once Andromeda started to cough, blood dripping out of her mouth.

He walked up to her, grabbed her hand, and gave her a look to stop talking.

"Okay, I'll stop talking, but I need you to grab me three pieces of paper, and a pen."

He nodded and left the room. The three waiting in the hallway came into the room, and sat around her, Annika held her left hand, Klarissa with her hand on Annika's shoulder, and Jeff standing at the end of the bed, staring at her.

Adam then came into the room, carrying the papers and pen she asked for. She grabbed them from Adam's hand, and placed them on the lunch tray before writing. She noticed everyone watching her, and flipped the paper over so they couldn't see what she wrote.

She beckoned Adam closer, and whispered in his ear.

He nodded, brushed some of his curly hair out of his eyes, and said, "She wants it to be a secret until she's, uh, gone."

They nodded, giving the dying girl privacy. Once she finished writing on the first paper, she folded it up, and wrote on the front flap, "Read after funeral" before going to write the next one. After that one, she folded it up, and wrote, "To Annie, when she's 10". She wrote on the the last, folded it up the same way, writing, "To Adam, when he's 24".

She put down the pen weakly, and shook her hand, placing it on her bed before grabbing her phone, posting the video and telling her facebook, tumblr, twitter, and instagram to watch it.

Everyone sat in silence, Adam held her right hand, being careful about the IV. Annika sat to her left, holding that hand. Jeff stood at the food of her bed, watching her closely. Klarissa was behind Annika, rubbing her back.

"Hey, A?" Klarissa asked quietly. "Can we do one last selfie together?"

Andromeda nodded, smiling. Klarissa smiled sadly while taking the photo.

**Time skip: 10 hours**

Andromeda had insisted everyone to go to sleep at this point, and everyone was surprised she'd lasted this long, but did as she said. She was the only one awake, but only because she knew death would come for her soon.

She combed her fingers through Adam soft, curly, untamed hair. Softly, she kissed his forehead, and murmured, "I love you. Please, keep Annie safe."

She then turned to Annie, kissing her forehead, she whispered, "Stay safe, my beautiful Annie. Don't drive Adam too crazy."

She looked at Klarissa, "K, stay crazy, and visit Annie often please."

Finally, she looked at Jeff, "Jeff, please, don't do anything stupid. Stay alive."

Subconsciously, she heard the heart monitor slow down, her eyes started to flutter close as she whispered one last thing.

"I love you all, and I'm sorry, but I hope to keep my promise."

She closed her eyes, smiled, and the heart monitor slowed to a stop, the monotone beep was the only sound in the room.

* * *

**Welp, now that that heart breaking one-shot is over, I'd like to say a few things.**

**1\. This is not canon, so therefore TBY will still be continuing on.**

**2\. I'm so sorry if this made you cry, but I did warn you**

**3\. If there are any other one-shot ideas for the TBY series, they'll be uploaded on to this!**

**4\. be sure to leave a review telling me how you felt about this one-shot**

**5\. TBY might be updated today, but there's also the possibility that it won't sooooo... you have been warned**

**6\. this is by far the longest one-shot I have ever written, it's easily over 2000 words, and it takes up eight or nine pages in my notebook, whereas my other one-shots only take up to three or four pages.**

**So, I'll see you all later my galaxies**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	2. Good Thing

**Hey my galaxies! Lady A here and I'm back with another one-shot! This one isn't as sad as the last one, but it's kinda sad, sooo... here are some review replies?**

**To everyone who read the first chapter: Rest in Pieces**

**This one-shot is based on the song "Good Thing" By Sam Smith (tbh, i've been obsessed with him lately, idk why, but i think it's because I bought his album and i can't stop listening to it, rip me) **

**Now, I am not Sam Smith, therefore, I do not own the song Good Thing, nor Sam Smith, I just own the plot**

**Lyrics are like **_~(insert lyric here)~_** while normal writing is like **(insert sentence here)

**and if there's the word "him" in there like this: **_"__Him" _**then the person's who's pov it is is talking about another guy, not himself**

**Now for the dedication, since no one could guess what the AU was, it was the Dead!Andromeda AU, and I shall be writing more for that soon!**

* * *

**_This one-shot is dedicated to those in love with others that _**

**_can't or won't love them back in the same way_**

* * *

_~I had a dream I was mugged outside your house~_

_~I had a dream in a panic you came running out~_

_~For a moment you were sure I'd die on you~_

_~For a moment I believed you loved me too~_

He remembered the days when she hung out with him all the time, and he would've given her anything she wanted. When she was sad, he would come and comfort her, helping her get over her dreadful past that still haunted her.

Now, she just spent her time with _him, _her new boyfriend. Not him, her old best friend since about kindergarten. He still had that scar from when he saved her in sixth grade.

He remembered when she helped him, getting him out of his depressive moods with corny jokes, playing and recording games with him.

_~But life is never like this, and you're never strong~_

_~Too much of a good thing won't be good for long~_

He remembered when she lost her parents to a car crash, and how his parents were killed shortly after hers. They comforted each other, crying into each others shoulders. When she moved away, they talked everyday, despite the timezone difference. Then, she got a boyfriend, and his world came crashing down.

She talked about him everyday, how _he_ had told a funny joke. She talked about how handsome _he _apparently was, though the two looked so alike that they could've been siblings. He remembered how she told him about one of her rare panic attacks, how her memories suddenly came flooding back, and she started to hyperventilate. Normally, he was there to help her, but instead, _he _had helped her.

_~Although you made my heart sing, to stay with you would be wrong~_

_~Too much of a good thing won't be good anymore~_

As much as he hated to say it, he was in love with her, but knew she could never love him back. When _he _took her to prom, he was jealous and angry. Jealous because he should've been there to take her, to have her kiss him, not _him. _He should've been there to see her in the dress, to dance with her, to see her eyes sparkle in the lights as she looked around.

He nearly bought an airplane ticket, but stopped when she told him to stop overreacting.

_~Watch where I tread before I fall~_

_~We'd talk maybe 20 times a day~_

_~And still I never say what I want to say~_

The two had talked basically everyday, the same time, no matter what was happening. Once and while, it would've happened a little later because she was playing soccer, an important thing to her. One of her last connections to her mother, who had played when she was younger. He was always patient, no matter how late, he always waited for her.

He just wanted to hear her voice, it calmed him down if he were ever angry.

He was tempted to tell her of his feelings, so many times, but the courage came and fled,, and he never told her. There was the one time he'd kissed her, when she had moved back to the West. He kissed her on the day she hung out with her sister _him, _and himself.

He remembered the shocked look on her face when he kissed her. How he had just ran away after, and collapsed in his car.

_~I thought I wouldn't need to~_

_~I guess I read you wrong~_

He thought she'd figure it out, but she hadn't and crushed his heart without knowing it. When he found out she had a new boyfriend, he was destroyed once again.

Why couldn't she see that he was here? He'd always been here for her with open arms. They'd been through so much together, yet she still couldn't see he loved her. That he had loved her since middle school.

_~Too much of a good thing won't be good for long~_

_~Although you made my heart sing, to stay with you would be wrong~_

It was only now, that he realized that he would be better off without her. She only loved him like a brother, though didn't seem that was it. It didn't seem like a platonic relationship in his mind, but in hers, it was. He knew that he couldn't leave her though. She might get her heart broken again, and needed a shoulder to cry on. Though she did have friends, she didn't seem to talk to them as much. She only talked to her new best friend, and _him._

_~Too much of a good thing won't be good anymore~_

_~Watch where I tread before I fall~_

_~You refuse to see this, don't see it anymore~_

He remembered all the times he cheered her up, and when she cheered him up. They were always so happy together, and he thought she knew that he was in love with he'd always sigh at her blindness, and at times, trying to make it obvious. But she never picked it up.

_~I have made the decision not to answer your calls~_

_~'Cause I put everything out there and I got nothing at all~_

_~Too much of a good thing isn't good and you know~_

Now, he was done trying to show his love. No matter what happened or will happen, he knew he shouldn't be talking to her, but she was like a drug. If you barely knew her, she would always be happy, sarcastic, funny, and beautiful, making you want more. But, if you dug a little deeper, her true colors would show, and she would hide away from you, terrified of what you would think of her.

He was done. When she actually called him, he always ignored it, not picking it up, not even touching the phone. He just sat there, continuing speaking to whom he was. Like nothing had ever happened.

But he knew, deep in his heart and mind, that he still loved her, and that she would need him once more.

_~I watch where I walk before I fall~_

And he would help her.

~Before I fall~

* * *

**Now, my galaxies, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and if you did then be sure to tell me in the reviews! It really inspires me when people say they like my one-shots!**

**Hopefully, the next one-shot I write won't be as sad as this one and the previous, and it should be happier! (mehbeh a little **_#LadySkydromeda _**proposal? _hmmmmmmmm?_)**

**Be sure to follow and favorite this story so you know when I update this next! (lel, never thought I had to write that! cx )**

**If you can correctly guess from who's (somewhat) POV it is, (though it's a little obvious for me) then the next one-shot will be dedicated to you!**

**I'll see you all later!**

**Peace out!  
**

**-Lady A**


	3. Marry You

**Hey my galaxies! Lady A here, and I'm back with another one-shot! This one won't be depressing, like the others!**

**So, this one-shot has been somewhat inspired by 3 songs, _Thinking Out Loud, _by Ed Sheeran; _All of Me, _by John Legend; and _Marry You, _by Bruno Mars, (not Bruno from Klub Ice!)**

**Now, basically everyone got who the chapter before is supposed to be about, so I'm just gonna move on to the dedication, and we'll be enjoying this nice one-shot!**

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to those who got the **_

_**"guess who's pov it is" thing correct**_

_**and**_

_**to those who have the courage to propose to the one person**_

_**they want to spend the rest of their life with**_

* * *

**Andromeda's pov**

**(a/n btw this is about two years after tby, Adam is 24, Andromeda is 22, okay, tanks, continue on with reading)**

Adam, Tyler and I were doing a special livestream together. The livestream was for my YouTube channel turning seven, Adam's turning five, and our two year anniversary. Tyler was there just for the hell of it.

We all had our laptops, but it was being streamed from Adam's computer, so we took turns taking control of his minecraft.

"Hunger games!" I cheered once it was my turn.

"But you've been doing those for all of your turns." Tyler groaned.

"Well, Tyler, it's better than doing parkour. I don't know about you, but I don't need a hole in my wall, and I certainly think that you don't need a broken nose." Adam sighed, remembering the one time I did make a hole in his wall.

"Yeah, I don't need any more stitches in my hand, mind you." I say, rubbing my knuckles. "Now I'm gonna win the hunger deans like a queen!"

_**Ten minutes later...**_

"And that's why I'm the hunger games queen." I say, rolling my neck.

Both of the men stared at me in shock.

"How do you do that?" Tyler asked.

"Magic." I reply sarcastically. "What the hell do you think? It's this little thing called practice."

"And playing the game every damn day." Adam muttered.

"Well, I'll be right back." I say, and started to walk out the recording rooms door, "I'm gonna grab some soda." I stopped at the doorway, "Oh, and Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard that." I say, and close the door, and down to the kitchen.

**Adam's pov**

"Dammit!" I mutter, turning to Tyler, I say, "Your guitar ready?" He nodded, "You remember the notes and rhythms?"

"Yep!" He chirped.

"Then, we're all set!" I say happily.

I reach behind the computer, and grab a small black box hidden behind a unhung poster. Placing the box in my pocket, I put my finger to my lips, and shh the people watching the stream.

Hearing Andromeda going clumsily up the stairs, I motion to Tyler to get his guitar ready. With his fingers on the strings, he nods, and I nod back. Andromeda opened the door and stared at us.

"Wha-?" She asked confused, and I start to sing, Tyler playing in the background.

"_It's a beautiful night,_  
_ We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_ Hey baby_  
_ I think I want to marry you."_

Andromeda's confusion suddenly clears as she listens to the lyrics.

"_Is it the look in your eyes?  
__Or is it these dancing juice?  
__Who cares baby  
__I think I wanna marry you."_

She stares at me in shock, and I smile, thinking, _She know's it's coming, she just doesn't know when._

_"Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go _  
_No one will know _  
_Oh come on girl _  
_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow _  
_Shots of patron _  
_And it's on girl." _

Tyler, surprisingly, had yet to interrupt or play incorrectly, which shocked me. Usually, Tyler would stop in the middle of playing, declaring, "This is f*cking stupid!"

I guess he realized how important this was to me.

_"Don't say no, no, no, no-no_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready_  
_Cause it's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you." _I stopped singing, and then went on one knee.

"Andromeda, will you do me the honor of being my amazing, beautiful wife. Or as the god knows how many fangirls put this, my 'Butter Queen'?" I ask, bringing out the box, and opened it.

Andromeda's hands were covering her mouth, tears gathering in her eyes as she whispered one thing.

"Yes."

I smiled, jumping up, and kissed her, placing the ring on her finger.

Tyler whistled, and we both stopped kissing, look at him, and said, "Shut up, Tyler."

Andromeda looked at me, and laughed, kissing me once more.

"Never had I thought this day would come." She whispered.

"Well, it did, Mrs. Dahlberg." I replied softly.

She smiled at her new name, and turned to the stream. "Well, this has been one hell of a stream, might I say. And dare I say, we're probably gonna end it here! So, we hope you enjoyed the stream, subsrivla to our channels-"

"Subsrivla?"Tyler snickered.

"I can't speak right now, I'll be honest. I mean, subscribe to our channels for more content if you're new, and we'll see you all later!"

I wrapped an arm around her waist, and happily said, "Good bye!"

"Peace out!" Andromeda said, holding out the peace sign.

"I don't have a outro, so bye." Tyler said, looking down.

Andromeda burst into snickers and we ended the stream.

Tyler, Andromeda and I went out that night to celebrate, drinking champagne, talking to each other.

Afterwards, Tyler went to his hotel, though we had offered him the guest room.

Though, I suppose it was a good idea that Tyler was at the hotel that night. 'Cause moans would have kept him up for a little while. (enter smirk face here)

* * *

**Now I feel like writing some lemon... should I do it? Maybe I've improved in that general area? But gah, I'm bad, **

**but anyways I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, and if you did then be sure to tell me in the reviews!**

**speaking of the reviews, here's me replying to some!**

_**Qwerty: **_**Yep! Welcome back to Hell! XD I'm so bad**

**_Nell: _ I SHALL EAT FOOD IN YOUR HONOR FRIEND!  
**

_**Ihasredchair: **_**I know, right? Gah, this would be awful if these would be part of the story, 0 out of 10, would not rate ****  
**

**Now, I'm too lazy to reply to any others, (coz it's six in the morning) so I'll see yall in the next one-shot! (which'll be using a certain ~AU)**

**Peace out!  
**

**-Lady A**

**p.s. I am not Bruno Mars, therefore, I do not own the song Marry You**


	4. I'm Sorry

**hey my galaxies! Lady A here, and I'm back with another one-shot!**

**Here are a few review replies:**

**Qwerty: I LOVE TEH FLUFF! and Ikr? My mom came in one day, saying, "Lady A, you're not Bruno Mars!" and I replied, "Ye i am! if I weren't then how am i getting money from teh songs I wrote." "You bought them, you lost money" "Oh..."**

**Guest: Tank you dood!**

**EclipticChaos: ALLL TEH FLUFF!**

**Now before you read any further, this one-shot has been on my mind, and I needed to get this out of my system! **

* * *

_**this is a warning! it contains the AU: Dead Andromeda, so read at your own feels risk**_

* * *

_**This one-shot is dedicated to those who have lost a loved one  
and can no longer deal with the pain alone.**_

* * *

**Adam****'s pov**

It was two years since Andy died. I can still remember the funeral like it was yesterday though. It was a rainy day, which was strange for the city of Las Vegas, as the city was normally dry. Birds flew, singing their songs. Children played at the park, laughing as if nothing had ever happened.

Everyone came to the funeral, those who recorded with her, those who had never recorded with her once, and a lot of fans.

Everyone sobbed, and afterwards, Klarissa, Annika, Jeff and I met up. We were going to read Andromeda's letter that she wrote for us. They elected me to read it.

With a shaky breath, I began. "To my amazing friends and family. I'm sorry that it had to happen like this. I never wanted to die, especially now, when I've met so many good people. Now, before I get into any sappy stuff, Annie, I'd like to apologize for dying right before your tenth birthday. (Well, technically three days before,) But anyways, by the time you read this, it'll probably be three months or so. But, I hope you told them where I had wanted to be buried. Right next to my parents in Las Vegas."

Annika looked down, tears falling on the ground. Klarissa went to hug the young girl, trying to make her feel better. Jeff was just staring at the sky, raindrops falling on his face.

"Adam, I'm sorry that I never told you anything (Well, I did tell you somethings, but not everything.) Annika is free to tell you now, if she ever feels like it. Klarissa, you have been my best friend ever since I came to Seattle, and made me feel better when I was feeling down. If you ever decide to get a new best friend, I hope you treat them the way you treated me. Jeff, I'd like to apologize for everything that'd happened between us. If I had survived, I would've done nearly anything to make it up to you. (But it sucks, coz I'm dead.) Once more, I'd like to apologize for this."

Annika just collapsed to her knees, trying not to sob into Klarissa's shoulder, but did it anyways. Jeff and Klarissa went down with her.

My voice cracked when I read the final paragraph, "Now, before I end this, I'd like to say I love you all. I hung out with you guys because each of you reminded me of a small part of me. Adam and Klarissa were the crazy, fun parts. Jeff, you were the serious side, my left hand man. Annika, though I can't really name a part of me, you reminded me most of our mother. Like her, you're kind, happy, though at times, strict and serious. Now, I'm sorry that I only wrote Adam and Annika another letter, but I just know that by the point I'm done writing the three letters, my hand will basically be dead. Again, thank you guys for making my life amazing, and I love you all. I'm sorry."

Annika just broke down, sobs echoing through the cemetery. Klarissa rubbed her back, whispering soothing things to her. Jeff just sighed, and walked away, off to do something to clear his head.

Now, I was twenty-four, Annika was living with me at my house. Klarissa had moved out of her apartment, and in with Steve, unable to look at her old friend's apartment. We hadn't heard from Jeff for the past two years.

"Annika," I called up the stairs, "Dinner!"

I heard Annika sigh, and trudged down the stairs. Annika's black hair was now past her shoulders, settling at the middle of her back. Her brown eyes were constantly tired. She got a small steak from the three I prepared, and some vegetables.

She only messed with her food, pushing it around her plate.

"Annie, I have a surprise for you." I say, and brought her the letter. "Since it's your birthday, she wrote on it to give it to you on your tenth birthday, so go ahead and read it." I sat down on the opposite

She hesitantly opened the letter, and read it slowly, mouthing the words.

"Wow," she whispered. "Are we really going?"

I smiled sadly, "Yep, I bought the tickets, and we're going next week."

Annika smiled, though it was small, and took a bite of her steak.

The week went by surprisingly fast. Annika and I were at the airport, waiting to get on the plane.

"It's been so long.." She whispered. "I don't know if I can do it. Adam, what if I can't do it? What if I can't even enter the house because-"

I laughed, "No 'what ifs?' You're not allowed to say that. And besides, there's no turning back now, the plane's gonna leave in half an hour."

She sighed, "I guess you're right."

She fell asleep on the plane ride there, face turned in a frown.

When we landed, I rented a car, and we drove to the house. The house where Andromeda was raised, and Annika was born.

Annika grabbed the key from her pocket, she had found it in Andy's old apartment. Placing the key into the slot, she turned, and the door swung open, showing off a formal dining and living room. Steps were leading up to a kitchen.

We walked through the house, dust was settled everywhere. Looking through some of the rooms, we found four beds.

In one of the rooms, which had a yellow comforter, and small cam-corder was sitting on the bed.

"Is this what she was talking about?" Annika asked quietly, grabbing the camera and tried to turn it on.

"I think you might need to charge that," I said. "It's been here for God knows how long, you'll need to charge it."

Annika nodded, and looked around the room for a charger, finding it quickly, she put it in the wall, and turned the camera on.

A younger version of Andromeda popped up onto the screen.

"Andy?" Annika whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

**CLIFFIE!**

**Well, I'm sorry I wrote this, I just really needed to get this out of my system before it affected my writing.**

**Welp, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, and if you did then be sure to tell me in the reviews, and I'll see you in the next one!**

**Peace out**

**-Lady A**


	5. Emotional Books

**hey my galaxies! Lady A here, and I'm back with another one-shot!**

**Like always, I hope you enjoy, and if you did then be sure to tell me in the reviews**

**Some review replies:**

**Skydoespikachu: HOT DAMN MAN, I NEVER THOUGHT A ONE-SHOT OF MINE WOULD DO THAT! AND HERE'S SOME MORE!**

**EclipticChaos: I know you are dood, donz worry**

**Peewaa: you're welcome dood! XD**

**Nell: You just knew, dood, TROLOLOLOLOL**

**Echomist: *whispers* I feed on your tears TROLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Now time for the story!**

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to those people who let  
**__**books get them to show more emotions than people.**_

* * *

**Adam's pov**

I went to lunch with Andrew and Nick, afterwards, going home to my fiancée, Andromeda. I wasn't expecting her sobbing, clutching a book so tightly to her chest. She was sitting in the corner of our room, tears streaking down her face.

"Umm, Andy? You okay?" I ask cautiously, stepping towards her slowly.

"N-no! Augustus then Hazel! What happens?" She sobs, clutching the book even tighter.

I just stood there, not sure what to do. This had never happened before, my fiancée had never cried this hard. I decided to be a smart person, and call the one person who knew what to do.

Annika.

"Hey, Adam! What's up?" She asked.

"Well, um... I came back home from lunch, and found Andy crying, holding a book like her life depended on it. What do I do?" I replied, questioning my fiancée's sanity.

"Grab the book and tell me the name." She ordered.

"Okay...?" I said, and walked over to Andy, prying the book out of her hands. "It's called _The Fault in our Stars._" I tell her, then place the book on a nightstand.

Annika groaned, "Have you never heard of it?"

"Well, I remember that there was a movie about it. Not much about it though. Why?"

"Dude, seriously? The book is about two cancer patients that fall in love, and then one of them dies. The author made it so you fell in love with the characters, then just burst into crying once one of them dies." She sighed, "Why did Andy read it? She knows how she gets with books. Oh, and Adam? Have fun when she watches the movie!"

Then she hung up. I sighed, giving Andy her book back, and let her continue to cry.

The next day, I went with Jin to get some chinese food for lunch **(A/N I KNOW THIS SOUNDS A LITTLE RASICT, BUT LET IT BE) **and when I came back, I saw Andy sitting on the couch, a pillow against her chest. Tears were flowing down her left face, which was the only side I could see.

She looked towards me, and I saw that her right side had no tears.

"Jeez, you're like Erza!" I said, sitting down next to her.

"How?" She asked, wiping the tears off of her face.

"You're only crying from your left side, and I think that's the eye Erza could cry out of." I explained.

She nodded, "I remember that." Then turned back to her movie.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"THESE BOOKS ARE GOING TO RUIN MY LIFE!" She screamed into her pillow.

I laughed, "Come on, we could go see a happy movie if you'd like!"

We later saw the movie, "Get Hard", and let me say it now, we couldn't have been more perturbed.

* * *

**I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT, I RAN OUT OF IDEAS HALF WAY! I SORRY MY GALAXIES! THE NEXT ONE-SHOT SHALL BE BETTER! MAYBE A SHIP LONG GONE?!**

**OR MAYBE AN NONEXISTENT SHIP BETWEEN TWO OC'S THAT ARE HEARD FROM CONSTANTLY?!**

**WHO KNOWS?! **

**NOT ME!**

**BUT THE 10TH ONE SHOT IS BEING WRITTEN RIGHT NOW, AND YOU SHALL LEARN A VERY DEEP SECRET OF ANDY!**

**BE SURE TO TUNE INTO THE NEXT ONE-SHOT**

**I'LL SEE YOU LATER!  
**

**Peace out**

**-Lady A**


	6. Nothing Left to Say

**Hey my galaxies, Lady A here, and I'm back with another one-shot!**

**Now, this was planned to be the tenth one-shot, but I had to move it up to today because I didn't finish an _Adritch _(Mitch x Andy) one-shot in time, so you get this one! The Adritch one shot will happen next sunday, and a Jandy (Jeff x Andy) one-shot'll happen the weekend after that!**

**Now for some review replies: **

**Skydoespikachu: NEVER HAVE I EVER THOUGHT I'D BE CONFUSED ABOUT A REVIEW! XP**

**EclipticChaos: lel!**

**Nell: NEXT ONE, I PROMISE KOHPAI! PLZ NO HURT MEH! XD**

**Now, I suggest you sit back and relax,**

**Coz this is one interesting one-shot**

**Now, enjoy, I guess? :P**

* * *

_The song is Imagine Dragons, called Nothing Left to Say, and it's one of my favorite songs ever,  
please know, that I'm not Dan from imagine dragons, therefore I do not own this song!_

* * *

_**This one-shot is dedicated to those who can't handle their past alone**_

* * *

_~Who knows how long?~_  
_~I've been awake now~_  
_~The shadows on my wall don't sleep~_  
_~They keep calling me~_  
_~Beckoning~_

The girl sighed, another sleepless night. Getting up from her small bed, she decided to go to her boyfriend's house, finally telling him her story. The whole thing. She got dressed, and got in her car, driving like any normal person.

_~Who knows what's right?~_  
_~The lies keep getting thinner~_

She had been lying for so long, and she knew, that if she didn't stop, the lies would become reality, become who she was. She needed to let it all out, to tell someone, and just forget about the past. Rain pounded against the windshield, as if forbidding her from doing it. Telling her to keep it a secret for a little longer.

_~My age has never made me wise~_  
_~But I keep pushing on and on and on and on~_

Knocking on the door, he answered it quickly, and brought her inside, not letting her get too wet.

"Andy, what's up?" He asked, handing her a blanket to warm her up.

She hesitated, now having seconds thoughts about telling him. But she swallowed her pride and some of her sanity, and started to tell her story.

"I haven't been completely honest, and I need to get this off of my chest before I break anymore." She said quietly.

He could tell how serious she was, and brought her to the living room, sitting her down on the couch.

_~There's nothing left to say now oh oh~_  
_~There's nothing left to say now oh oh~_

_~I'm giving up, giving up he he~_  
_~Giving up now~_  
_~I'm giving up, giving up he he~_  
_~Giving up now~_

The girl took a deep breath before beginning her story, giving up on hiding it anymore. If he didn't want her after this, that was fine, she would just move, running away from the problem like she normally did.

"Well... There once was a little girl wasn't supposed to be born... She was a mistake, born to two young adults. One eighteen, the other twenty, and they weren't married. As one could tell right away, her life would be troubled." She paused, "A year or so after she was born, her now single mother found love in another man, one nearly twice her age. They had another baby, and the mother was prepared to take on the world, single handedly, with two children, but the man offered to stay with her."

_~There's nothing left to say now oh oh~_  
_~There's nothing left to say now oh oh~_

"The mother accepted, and the two married. The man loved the wife and the second little girl, but didn't really like the first one, most likely because she wasn't his child. Meanwhile, the little girl's actual father was going to school, learning to make drinks, and be a bartender. The little girl barely saw him, though saw the step-father everyday. She didn't like the step-father, and he didn't like her, but they got along, for the mother's sake. One day, the little girl drew a little picture, telling the step-father to stay out of her room. The step-father didn't like that, and told her not do it again, pulling her hair in the process."

She paused, wincing from the memory.

_~I'm giving up, giving up he he~_  
_~Giving up now~_  
_~I'm giving up, giving up he he~_  
_~Giving up now~_

"By that point, the little girl saw her real father more and more, but only because she had to stay at her grandparent's house, which he visited quite often. The father took the little girl to lots of little shows, making it seem like, at the time, he was trying to be an actual father. But as time would tell, he stopped taking her to those shows." She paused, looking down at the ground. "When the little girl was about eight, her mother and step-father divorced, because of her step-father's failed business. They bought separate apartments, and sold the house, giving the two dogs away. The two little girls had to go to a different school, losing friends in the process, but gaining some as well."

_~Below, my soul~_  
_~I'm feelin' injured~_  
_~Collapsing as it sees the pain~_  
_~If I could only shut it out~_

"When the little girl was eleven, her mother got tired of her father not taking part of her life. She threatened to sue him for more child support, and made sure he had her on the weekend. Her father began to date people, one of them being a first-grade teacher. The girl liked the teacher, as she was a nice person, and she could talk to her about anything that came up. By the time the girl was in seventh grade, they married, and the girl was the only bridesmaid. A few years later, the girl's parent's started to argue again, but this time, over who should have custody over her."

_~I've come too far to see the end now~_  
_~Even if my way is wrong~_  
_~But I keep pushing on and on and on and on~_

The girl sniffed, but continued on with her story. "Then, one day, the girl's parents took it to court, and the father took the mother there, as her car had broken down." The girl paused to look at the door behind her. "When the father was about to drop the mother outside, the car crashed into another one, but the driver of the other was drunk. It was awful for the girl, as it had happened in front of her house, in front of her very eyes. She ran over to the car, barefoot, stepping on broken glass. She ran over to the driver's side, seeing if her father was alive... He didn't move, or respond to the girl, as she had punched the window open with her fist. Seeing her mother move, she ran to the other side, pulling the mother out carefully."

_~There's nothing left to say now oh oh~_  
_~There's nothing left to say now oh oh~_

"As the little girl looked at the bleeding form of her mother, tears were sliding down her face, and her step-father had rushed out of the house, seeing what had happened. Glass was littered through the mother's body, and the mother looked at the little girl, murmuring at her to be strong, to live on, to know that she loved the girl." She had tears streaming down her face, though her boyfriend couldn't see, as she was looking at the ground.

_~I'm giving up, giving up he he~_  
_~Giving up now~_  
_~I'm giving up, giving up he he~_  
_~Giving up now~_

"The mother died in the girl's arms, and the ambulance's arrived right after, only to be able to help the girl get glass out of her feet. After the accident, all of the families the girl had blamed her for breaking the hearts of her step-parents, and the death of her parents. They disowned her, and the girl was nearly forced to live on the streets, but a friend of her mother's decided to help the girl, giving her a home in a new place, where no one would know what happened."

_~There's nothing left to say now oh oh~_  
_~There's nothing left to say now oh oh~_

"There, the girl met new friends, and her new family welcomed her with open arms. She knew though, to keep some of her emotions hidden, as she had taught herself to hide them as a little girl. The oldest son of the family though, being her age, taught her about video games. She knew that those would be her escape, from her thoughts, from others, and from herself. She quickly learned the video games, eventually beating the boy and his friends. She became well respected from the friends, and they eventually became her friends."

_~I'm giving up, giving up he he~_  
_~Giving up now~_  
_~I'm giving up, giving up he he~_  
_~Giving up now~_

"Her school life became a little more difficult though, the popular girls began to bully her, about how smart she was, how she never wore makeup, how she was adopted, basically anything they could get their hands on. One day, they took it too far, mentioning the girl's parents. The girl started to have a panic attack in the middle of the hall, and none of them knew what to do, but the boy she lived with saw her, and immediately helped her. No one messed with the girl anymore after that, though she knew it was either out of pity, or because of the boy, 'cause he was one of the popular guys that all the girl's wanted to date. Then the two started to date, falling more and more in love, then, one day, when the girl was in college, the girl's roommate forced her boyfriend to make out with her." She started to cry harder, though not making any sounds to seem like she was crying.

_~I keep fallin', I keep fallin' down~_  
_I keep fallin', I keep fallin' down~_

"At the time, the girl didn't know that, and she did the one thing she normally did with problems... She ran away. She moved once more, to a new city. She met up with an old friend, who had been with her for a long time. He helped her with a little sister, that her step-father and mother had a month before her mother died. The girl bought an apartment, though, still heartbroken, she stayed strong for the little sister."

_~I keep fallin', I keep fallin' down~_  
_~I keep fallin', I keep fallin' down~  
__~If you could only save~  
__~I'm drowning in the waters of myself~_

"After nearly two years of living in this new city, the girl decides to start dating, and she met this nice guy, and realized after a month of dating him, that she was falling in love once more. Though this time, she was more careful, of heartbreak, rejection, or cheating, she would be prepared. Though, something told her that she would be able to trust him."

_~There's nothing left to say now oh oh~_  
_~There's nothing left to say now oh oh~_

"Trouble began again, as her step-father wanted custody of the little sister. The girl put up a fight, but evidently lost, losing her sister in the process. The court found her not mentally stable, and was about to force her to live in an institution, but her lover saved her, saving her from that life, though she shall miss the little girl, she will always be in her heart. Until this day, the girl has always considered herself broken, unfit to live among society like a normal person."

_~I'm giving up, giving up he he~_  
_~Giving up now~_  
_~I'm giving up, giving up he he~_  
_~Giving up now~_

The girl's lover lifted her face, seeing the tears that streaked down it, he wiped them away. "You're not broken to me," He whispered, giving the girl a kiss, long and passionate.

_~There's nothing left to say now oh oh~_  
_~There's nothing left to say now oh oh~_

She broke the kiss. For so long, she had considered herself broken. Now, she felt as if she were healing, as if she was getting better, thanks to him.

_~I'm giving up, giving up he he~_  
_~Giving up now~_

"Thank you, my toymaker." She whispered, snuggling up to his chest.

"You're welcome... My toy." He whispered in return, and they fell asleep together, holding each other.

_~I'm giving up, giving up he he~_  
_~Giving up now~_

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**I'll see y'all later!**

**Peace out**

**-Lady A**


	7. Meeting You

**Hello my galaxies! Lady A here, and I'm back with another one-shot! Now this is Adritch! (thanks to Novaglare for that name! XD and thanks to tumblr for meeting her! XP)**

**I hope you guys enjoy, and if you do then be sure to tell me in the reviews!**

**EclipticChaos: trust me dood, that's only the beginning for sadness!**

**skydoespikachu: how dat cute? I mean, I would understand the ending but...**

**Radha: oooooooh! I like!**

**Nell: I actually see the dirty joke? I think...**

**Flame: sorry dood! youre wrong! And I will after they get married!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_This one-shot is dedicated to those first memorable meetings_**

* * *

**_Meeting You_**

* * *

**Mitch's pov**

I remember when I first met Andromeda. She had earbuds in, listening to some music, along with semi-short hair, and hazel eyes. She and I looked like we could've been siblings, sort of. She was looking down, and didn't even bother to look up.

"Andromeda, this is Kyleigh, Mitch, Marley and Connor. Kids, this is Andromeda, she'll be living with us for a long time." My mom introduced.

Andromeda nodded.

"Andy, you'll be staying with Mitch in his room. Can you show her there?" I nodded, and she followed me down the hall.

I noticed her outfit, which was a black hoodie, jeans, and Nike tennis shoes. Her hair was a golden brown color, falling right under her shoulders.

"So... this is our room." I said, gesturing to the two beds, drawers, and closet.

She nodded, placing her stuff on her bed. How she knew it was her's, I had no idea.

"So.. how old are you?" I asked.

"Fourteen." She said quietly.

"So am I! When's your birthday?"

I watched as she sat on her bed, then layed down, "February third."

I groaned, "You're a month older than me, and my best friend Jerome!"

I see a small smile on her face.

"So what do you like to do?"

She seemed to ponder it for a minute, "Well, I like to play video games-"

I jumped up, "What kind of video games?"

"Well, it's been a while since I've played any games-"

"Would you like to play one with me?" I asked.

She was quiet, "Yeah, sure, what kind is it?"time

"It's called Call of Duty 4; Modern Warfare."

She shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

I walked into the hall, and she followed me. I lead her down to the basement, and showed her my Xbox, which was connected to my computer.

"You ready?" I asked.

She gave a small smile, "This is just a warning, but I've never played these types of games."

I smiled, "You're fine, to be honest, you'll probably be better than some of my friends."

She snickered, "Well, I guess we'll see, huh?"

I started the game, and within the next few games, she was doing pretty well.

"See! You're a natural! Better than Mat!" I say, laughing.

She frowned, "Who's Mat?"

"A friend of mine, you'll probably meet him soon, as Jerome and Mat'll be here in a week." I reply, and killed someone in the game.

"What are they like?" She asked.

"A bunch of assholes, but they're pretty good friends." I laugh.

"Ah, so that's how you talk! You do curse!" She said.

"Of course! I assume you do as well, but you can't tell my mom unless you want me to die." I reply.

"Shit, I wouldn't go that to you! You're my newest friend!" She replied, laughing, "But what kind of accent do you have?"

"What do you mean 'accent'?" I frowned, asking.

"You just have a small accent, and I don't know what it is!"

I laughed, "Oh, well, a few years ago, my family and I lived in Barbados, and we stayed there, so my whole family got accents."

"And you were born here in Canada, right?" She asked, killing someone in game.

"Yep, why?"

"Wouldn't that make you the 'Bajan Canadian'?" She snickered.

I laughed, "I guess."

**Time skip: one week later**

"Jerome!" I screamed, and leaped into my best friend's arms.

"Miiieeetttcccchhh!" Jerome yelled, somehow carrying me, even though I was bigger.

"Mat!" Mat yelled.

We all piled into my house, and they stopped in the living room, "Who's she?" Jerome asked, gesturing to Andromeda.

"'She' can speak for herself, I'm Andromeda." Andy introduced, "But you can call me Andy."

"Well, hello, Andy!" Mat purred.

"And that got awful, very fast. Thanks whats-your-face!" Andy said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, Andy, this is Mat and Jerome, they were the two friends I was telling you about last week." I said.

"If you expected me to remember that, then you're bad! I have an awful memory!" She sighed.

"How bad's your memory?" Jerome asked.

"I don't even remember what I ate for breakfast." She sighed, "Though it was pretty good."

"We had pancakes." I replied, and led the three down to the basement.

"And you expect me to remember that?" She asked.

"We had breakfast three hours ago!" I said exasperated.

"That doesn't mean I actually remember it!" She shot back.

I hear Jerome and Mat whispering something, and turn to face them, walking down the stairs backwards. "Jerome, Mat, I swear to God, if what you're talking about is what I think it is, I'll beat your asses."

They snickered, and Andy rolled her eyes. Once we got to the basement, I turned on the t.v. and xbox, getting everyone their remotes.

"Can you play COD?" Mat asked, "'Cause if you can't we'll go easy."

Andy rolled her eyes again, "You bet your flat ass I can."

"My ass is not flat!" Mat cried.

Jerome shook his head, "Your ass is pretty flat."

Andromeda snickered, and I started the game.

"Holy shit! Who killed me?" Jerome squeaked.

"Swiggity swooty, Mat. I'm coming for that booty!" Andromeda sang.

I laughed, "What does that even mean?"

Mat screamed as he was killed, "Death! IT MEANS DEATH!"

"Mat, you are what I like to call 'murked'." Andy laughed.

"Oh! I found you Mitchell!" Jerome cheered, and started to shoot at me, but was stopped when he got head-shoted.

"You're welcome Mitch! I saved you!" Andy giggled.

Jerome just stared at her, jaw basically on the ground.

"Well, tanks dood!" I said, using my fake accent.

"Mat, we need to step up our game! We're losing to a girl!" Jerome whispered.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" Mat screamed, once again killed.

"Sorry Mitch, I need to kill you now! Jerome and Mat are too easy." Andy sighed.

Both looked offended, and by the end of the game, Andy and I were tied, Jerome in third, and Mat in last.

Andromeda laughed at their shocked faces. "Did I forget to mention that I only started to play last week?"

"We got beat... By a girl." Mat groaned, and placed his head in his hands.

"That's right! Now stop being sexist bastards, and play like you actually know how to." She smirked.

I start to die of laughter, rolling on the floor.

"I forgot to warn you, she's been practicing all week."

**Time skip: Two years**

Andy and I were sitting in the basement where we became friends in two years ago, recording a game of COD for Youtube. Once we finished, we sat in the living room, alone in the house once more.

"Hey, Andy? You know when one of the best times of my life was?" I asked, splaying out on the couch.

"When was that?" She asked, sitting on the recliner next to me, turning the t.v. on.

"When I met you." I replied, and she chuckled. "What's so funny about that?" I asked defensively.

"That's more cheesy that the pizza our school serves." She says, and I laugh. "No, it's more cheesy than cheddar cheese. Nope, wait! That was more cheesy than a bag of cheeto's."

"You're ridiculous," I laugh.

She laughed, "Look who's talking."

"Well, no kiss then." I reply, sticking my tongue out.

"Okay then." She shrugged.

"Well damn, cold!" I paused, thinking. "Well then, no dance."

"What?!" She shrieked. "NOOOOOO!"

I laughed, "I'm kidding, I already rented a tux."

She got up and punched me on my arm. "You're an ass."

"But you love this ass."

She sighed, "You do have a nice ass."

* * *

**TANKS FOR READING!**

**JANDY ONE-SHOT SHALL BE NEXT!**

**BIII**

**Peace out**

**-Lady A**


	8. Doubt

**Hey my galaxies! Lady A here, and I'm back with another one shot. **

**Now, I'm sorry, but this a somewhat sad/depressing one, but hey, at least I updated! Right?**

**here are some review replies:**

**_EclipticChaos_: I NEED THE INSPIRATIONS!**

**_Beansy_: yeah, some of them are dead but I still get up on them -Adam Some of them are green and infected -Munching Burrito Get that Jailbate ass -Mitch/Jerome/Mat from ASF days**

**_Nell_: well, I was thinking of that one idea that you gave on SU, for Merome, but might change it for Jandy, I'm not sure**

**_Guest_: no prob man**

**_Monolith_: I can't change the way I write anymore than I can change myself, which I can't do. I understand if you don't like my style of writing, but its part of who I am, and if you don't like it, then don't read my stories. And bruh, don't talk about me as if I'm not gonna read it.**

**welp, there is an announcement or two at the bottom**

**see you there, I guess? **

**Enjoy?**

* * *

_**Doubt**_

* * *

You sigh, massaging your temples. This headache you've had hasn't gone away for days, and it was still bothering you, pounding into your head harder and harder by the minute.

Walking to the bathroom, you look into the mirror. Your eyes were bloodshot, but not as noticeable as the bags under your eyes. You weren't able to sleep for days.

Touching under your eyes lightly, you wince, and walk out of the bathroom, getting changed for the day of school ahead.

You find your friend in the morning, your headache was going away, but being replaced by something else.

As the lessening headache raged on, you talk with them, wincing every-so-often as the headache smashed you like a hammer to a nail.

"You okay?" They asked.

You put on your best fake smile and nod, your headache was gone.

But it had been replaced by something much worse.

_Are you sure they really care?_

You shake your head, and walk to class, _doubt_ taking over your mind like the plague.

Even during class, it didn't stop.

_Are you sure you understand? _It asked, floating around your mind.

You decide to ignore it. Or, at least, try to. It kept coming up, especially when you talked to your friends.

_How well do you know them?_

_Do they even know you?_

_Do they even like you?_

Those came up the most, bouncing around your head like a rubber ball.

_Do they understand you? _It taunted you?

Thank God you were at home when it asked you. You sat in the dark in your room, doubt taking over your mind quickly.

"Your friends like you," you reassure yourself. "They know who you are."

Doubt lunged quickly at you, like a snake towards it's prey.

_Do they know the real you? Would they even like the real you? _

You close your eyes and stifle a son, tears rolling down your face as you collapsed onto the bed.

By this point, you welcomed anything to take you away, sleep, unconsciousness, hell, even death, but you refused to take your own life. You begged for the darkness to take you away, and for the doubt to leave you alone.

_I won't leave, _doubt purred, _I'm just getting started._

Thankfully, you fell asleep, though nightmares were the only dreams you had.

And when you woke up, one thing echoed through your mind.

_Do they even care?_

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to tell me in the reviews (?)**

**and here's a few announcements:**

**1\. I will now be taking any prompts, songfics, etc.**

**2\. I need some inspiration for the Jandy fic, so if there' sandy songs you reccomend, be sure to tell me!**

**3\. I will update LtN soon, so donz worry!**

**welp, I'll see you all later!**

**Peace Out**

**-Lady A**


	9. Lay Me Down

**hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another one-shot!**

**now, y'all have been busting my ass about this one, so go ahead and take it. That's right! This is the Jandy one-shot you've all been waiting for. I've worked about two hours on it (which is actually pretty short for my normal one-shots, but this is one of the best ones yet!)**

**now have some review replies:**

**Beansy: I honestly know quite a bit of people that have suffered through depression, and they all seem a lot better as well it awesome to see them recovering**

**Sesame Seed: oh donz worry, that'll be continued in a few more one-shots (tbh probably next one, lel)**

**Nell: oh, you get your wish here, but not as you expected, MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**Now, this one shot shall possibly be one of the more sad oneshots (that I seem to be filled with lately, but idc, tbh) now, since all of y'all have been busting my ass about it, here's the Jandy we've been waiting for!**

**Now, this contains a certain AU presented in the first one-shot posted MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**oh, and by the way, everyone go to Nell's profile, and spam her on PMs and reviews because it's HER BIRTHDAYS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOHPAI!**

**but srsly go spam her, she's been an awesome friend on this site with me, and she's so amazing, like omg**

**enjoy if you can**

* * *

_The song in this one-shot is Lay Me Down, by Sam Smith, I am not Sam Smith, therefore I do not own the rights to this song, so don't go 'round saying I'm Sam Smith, 'coz I'm not_

* * *

_This one-shot is dedicated to those who suffer from a dead loved one, and to Nell, who's birthday is today! (The day I post this)_

* * *

_~Yes I do, I believe~_  
_~That one day I will be, where I was~_  
_~Right there, right next to you~_  
_~And it's hard, the days just seem so dark~_

As he stood there, looking at the casket from afar, he sighed, holding back tears. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, everything just seemed to be a blank haze. He couldn't look at her, not like this. He took a deep breath, and started to walk to the casket, going to take one last look at her lifeless body.

_~The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you~_  
_~Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?~_  
_~No words can explain, the way I'm missing you~_  
_~The night, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside~_  
_~These tears, they tell their own story~_

Upon reaching the alter, he could do nothing but stare at what once used to be a happy, beautiful girl. Looking at her now, he bit his lip so he wouldn't cry. Grabbing her cold, hard hand, he couldn't help but remember how warm, and soft she normally was. Combing his hand through her now coarse and thin hair, he remembered when he brushed his hand once through it, and how soft and thick it was.

Her lips, now a pale pink, once were a brighter pink, thanks to her overuse of Chapstick, and was smiling, as if she were in a better place. Her cheeks, once covered with tons of freckles, we're now covered with makeup and hid all of her natural beauty. Her eyes were closed, hiding those beautiful hazel eyes he fell in love with.

_~You told me not to cry when you were gone~_  
_~But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong~_  
_~Can I lay by your side, next to you, you~_

He remembered her laugh, how she'd laugh at the stupidest things, like puns or pickup lines. He remembered the late recording they used to have, were she cursed nearly every bad word under the sun. He wanted to hear her once last time, to be able to have that one last conversation, to be able to tell her how much she meant to him, but he couldn't.

He walked away from the casket, doing everything in his willpower to not break down. His mind distracted him with memories. When they had first met, her golden brown hair long, nearly in ringlets.

He wanted to do something to bring her back, to let him hold her one last time, to do something with her.

But he couldn't.

_~And make sure you're alright~_  
_~I'll take care of you~_  
_~And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight~_

He sat down in a chair, tears threatening to spill at any minute. He looked around, seeing her little sister bawling, blubbering on how it was her fault her sister was gone. He looked down, staring at his shoes.

He remembered the late night conversations. She said she was positive she was going to Hell, while he just denied her, saying she was going to Heaven.

She'd always reply with, "If my own family won't take me back, what makes you think Heaven will?"

He'd always smile, saying, "Trust me, they don't have any reason why not to."

Now, there wouldn't be any late night conversations. No more talks about the future, no more talks about the past or present.

Just talks with a grave, a moon, and no responses.

_~I'm reaching out to you~_  
_~Can you hear my call? (Who's to say you won't hear me?)~_  
_~This hurt that I've been through~_  
_~I'm missing you, missing you like crazy~_

He remembered when she would call him late at night, sobbing. He'd go to her house, and calm her down.

All he wanted was to hear her voice one more time, to hear her songs, her laugh. To feel her soft skin against his. To see her smile, to do anything! But all she did was lie in that casket.

As rain pounded against the windows of the church, he took a shaky breath, and put his head in his hands.

He would do anything to see her again. But he had been told to move on, to not dwell on the past, but to look forward to the future.

How could he do that when all of his mind was in either the past or present?

_~You told me not to cry when you were gone~_  
_~But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong~_  
_~Can I lay by your side, next to you, you~_

At times, he had wished it was him lying in that casket, and not her. She had stuff to live for, to look forward to. But now, all she had to look forward to was going deep beneath the Earth, and slowly decaying away, being eaten by bugs and bacteria.

His mind showed the last memory he had of her at the hospital, how when he woke up, Annika was screaming at the doctor and nurses to try to get her sister back. They had done everything in their power, but couldn't bring her back. Having died while everyone was asleep, no one was up to call a nurse or doctor to try to bring her back.

Her best friend started to sob, breaking down. Her boyfriend put his head in his hands and broke down quietly. Her sister collapsed to the floor, tears flowing down her cheeks and into the ground.

He, on the other hand, had stared at her face, seeing it pale, and mouth set in a small smile. He walked out of the hospital and into his car, and started to curse, knowing that she had planned to die while everyone was asleep.

_~And make sure you're alright~_  
_~I'll take care of you~_  
_~And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight~_

He wantedto know where she was right now, enjoying Heaven? Suffering in Hell? Or just floating around her own funeral as a ghost, watching everyone's reactio to her death?

He wanted someone to hold him now, to tell him that everything will be alright, and everything will go back to normal. That this was all a dream, and when he woke up, she would be alive, raring to record a hunger games.

He pinched his arm, as if to test if it were a dream. When he got a sense of numbness in his arm, he stopped, and started to rub his numb arm, trying to regain some feeling.

He just wanted everything to get back to normal, her alive and well, no one depressed or sad. He wanted to at least hold her one last time, and say his final goodbye.

But he couldn't.

_~Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side~_  
_~Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side~_  
_~Can I lay by your side, next to you, you~_

No matter what he did, there was nothing he could do to turn back time and change it.

He was left to suffer, while she was gone.

All he wanted was to say a final goodbye, but couldn't.

Because he was alive.

And she was gone.

* * *

**lel, I'm pretty good at writing angst, eh?**

**p.s. Remember, I'm taking any prompts/song fic ideas**


End file.
